Malgré ta haine
by Anrluz
Summary: Chap. unique YAOI Couple original : Wufei & Treize. Fic écrite pour prouver qu'il n'y a pas que du 12 dans GW Franchement, vous trouvez pas ça lassant de toujours lire des fics avec le même couple ?


Titre : Malgré ta haine...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : OOC, univers de la série, Yaoi & songfic

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi.

La chanson « _Je t'aimerai_ » est Copyright F. Feldman/ J.-M. Moreau. Les paroles de la chanson sont en italique.

Note : Il s'agit d'un défi que j'ai relevé…

Malgré ta haine 

AC196.1

Colonie L1.

Conférence de Paix de la Vice-Ministre Peacecraft.

Dans l'ombre se tiennent deux hommes prêts à réagir à la moindre menace contre la jeune femme. Mais la Vice-Ministre ne peut pas voir les deux mains tendrement unies…

Sur Terre, au même moment.

La conférence est retransmise dans l'appartement, comme un lointain bruit de fond. Ils ont laissé la télévision allumée, mais aucun ne l'écoute, plus préoccupés à s'échanger baisers et caresses…

_Ils peuvent bien noircir le ciel_

_Avec leurs maudites nouvelles,_

_Multiplier les cauchemars,_

_Les faux espoirs…_

_Jusqu'aux frontières de la peur,_

_Même si j'me déchire le cœur,_

_J'irai te chercher là-bas,_

_Tu verras._

Toujours pendant la retransmission de la conférence.

Endroit inconnu, quelque part dans l'espace.

Un soupir exaspéré se fait entendre dans le silence pesant. Une mince silhouette se lève finalement de son fauteuil et éteint l'écran, coupant Relena Peacecraft dans son plus beau discours.

« - Ce ne sont que des inepties ! »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

« - La paix ne peut durer. L'homme cherchera toujours à posséder ce qu'il n'a pas, à être plus fort que les autres. C'est immuable. »

L'ombre se met en mouvement, quittant alors le salon. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine où elle s'affaire quelques temps. Puis, emportant un plateau de nourriture, elle gagne l'entrepôt…

Un chemin si connu, tant de fois parcouru…

Posant le plateau quelques minutes sur une table, la silhouette s'approche du géant blanc et turquoise qui dort encore. Une main se pose sur le métal froid.

« - Ce ne sont que des idiots s'ils croient vraiment à la paix. N'est-ce pas ma belle Nataku ? »

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les fines lèvres.

« - La guerre reviendra… Et l'on aura encore besoin de toi… En attendant, repose-toi, ma Nataku… »

Une main caresse tendrement le métal.

Puis lentement, comme à regret, la silhouette quitte l'entrepôt, sans oublier d'emmener avec elle le plateau-repas.

Elle s'arrête finalement devant une porte qu'elle ouvre sans mal et referme derrière elle, la verrouillant consciencieusement. Elle pose le plateau sur la table du salon avant de se diriger vers la chambre de cette petite suite peu éclairée.

« - Le repas est servi. »

Sa voix est à la fois déterminée et distante.

Une ombre, tapie dans l'obscurité, lève la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui la dérange dans sa cage dorée. Elle lui répond vivement, comme chaque soir.

« - Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu devrais manger ou tu mourras de faim, déclare-t-il en croisant les bras. »

L'ombre prisonnière s'approche de son geôlier impassible. Il ne fait pas un geste pour s'éloigner. L'ombre s'élève devant lui, mais il ne fait pas un seul mouvement.

« - Que veux-tu réellement , demande l'ombre d'une voix agressive et méprisante.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Jamais je ne t'appartiendrai, Chang Wufei ! »

Le jeune Chinois sourit, toisant l'homme en face de lui.

« - Mais tu es déjà mien, Treize Khushrenada. »

_Je t'aimerai malgré la haine,_

_Malgré le monde qui nous enchaîne,_

_Jusqu'aux terres de feu,_

_Au milieu des flammes et des larmes qui reviennent._

_Je t'aimerai malgré la haine,_

_Dans la douleur des temps qui viennent,_

_Jusqu'à me faire mal,_

_Je dirai aux dieux, aux étoiles_

_Comme je t'aime._

L'homme darda son regard sombre dans les yeux d'ébène, y lisant à nouveau la volonté inflexible. Le jeune homme, de neuf ans son cadet, ne faiblira pas. Il ne fera aucune concession. Sa froideur et sa détermination lui font presque peur…

Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Combien de jours ? Combien de semaines ? Il l'ignore. Le Chinois ne répond jamais à ces questions, le laissant dans le flou, sans repère temporel…

Tout ce qu'il se rappelle, c'est qu'ils étaient en train de se battre l'un contre l'autre au milieu de l'espace, Tallgeese contre Altron… Et puis… L'arme qui le transperce… La mort qui vient le chercher… Le néant…

Pour se réveiller ici… Prisonnier…

Comment le jeune homme à l'apparence si vulnérable a-t-il fait pour le sauver ? Pour le soigner sans médecin ? Il se souvient d'avoir été blessé…

Comment se fait-il que personne ne soit encore venu le chercher ? Lady Une… Zechs… Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Wufei ne lui a rien dit. Il ne veut pas lui parler de ça, comme un secret qu'il ne veut pas dévoiler… Et son regard de bourreau, ses yeux qui glissent sur lui comme sur une œuvre d'art, appréciant chaque courbe de son corps en fin connaisseur de la beauté humaine.

Treize se recroqueville sur son lit. Il n'aime pas les regards caressants du Chinois. Il déteste voir cette flamme de désir traverser ses yeux d'onyx. Il ne lui appartiendra jamais.

Mais déjà… Ses résolutions commencent à faiblir…

Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? Pourquoi le retenir prisonnier ?

Chaque jour, c'est le même rituel depuis ce qui lui semble une éternité… Les mêmes mots, les mêmes gestes… Rien ne change…

Wufei attend. Il le guette tel un fauve prédateur. Sa patience est sans limite. Un jour Treize cèdera. Il le sait, l'a toujours su… Il a toujours désiré cet homme, le seul à l'avoir un jour battu, le seul à être digne de lui.

Plus le temps passe, plus Treize désespère de revoir la lumière du soleil, la Terre… Le bleu du ciel… Il a tenté de s'évader… En vain… Il a fini par abandonner cette idée…

Il passe ses journées seul. Le Chinois lui tient parfois compagnie, mais il se méfie de tous ses mouvements.

Quand il est là, dans le salon, le silence entre eux est si accablant que ça le met toujours mal à l'aise. Wufei ne semble pas souffrir de ces instants. Il semble toujours égal à lui-même, toujours à l'affût, toujours sur ses gardes, si sûr de lui…

Quand le Chinois est absent, Treize n'a d'autres distractions que la musique ou la lecture. Wufei lui apporte des livres, mais ne lui donne pas accès à la radio, aux journaux, à la télévision… Ni même un ordinateur… Rien… Rien qui puisse le renseigner sur le temps qui s'écoule, sur ce qui se passe dans le monde. Il ne sait rien.

La Terre est-elle toujours là ? Et les Colonies ? Que sont-elles devenues ?

Wufei refuse de le lui dire. Il demeure muet sur ces sujets-là, comme si l'histoire n'existait pas en dehors de cette prison dorée…

_Dans le désert de l'amour,_

_Pour toi, au milieu des sourds,_

_Je combattrai la violence_

_De leur silence._

_Au cœur des mondes invisibles,_

_Même si c'est impossible,_

_Je forcerai le passage_

_Pour ce message._

Jamais il n'a soupçonné cela…

Treize n'en peut plus. Il a demandé à Wufei la raison de son emprisonnement. La réponse du Chinois le stupéfia.

« - Parce que tu me plais. »

Treize lève les yeux vers son geôlier. Wufei le regarde, le désir dansant dans ses yeux de biche, ces flammes qui ne le quittent jamais en présence de l'ex-général. Il finit par avouer de sa voix décidée et grave.

« - Dès le premier instant où je t'ai vu, tu m'as plu et j'ai eu envie que tu m'appartiennes. »

Stupeur et peur traversent Treize. Mais il ose parler.

« - C'est pour cela que tu me retiens prisonnier ici ?

- Oui.

- Je ne serai jamais à toi , s'écrie Treize en se levant. On viendra me chercher et…

- Tu es mort. »

Treize se fige, tourne la tête vers son bourreau. Les yeux noirs ne lui mentent pas, il le sait.

« - Je suis le seul à savoir que tu es encore en vie.

- C'est impossible , murmure Treize.

- C'est la vérité pourtant, sourit Wufei. Officiellement, je t'ai tué lors de notre combat dans l'espace. Tu es enterré sur Terre… Une jolie tombe que fleurissent souvent tes chers amis.

- Tu… Tu es fou…, s'exclame Treize. »

Wufei se redresse et s'approche de lui, ses fines lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sauvage. Treize recule jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur, effrayé par l'attitude du Chinois qu'il considérait pourtant comme un être sensé, comme un homme qu'il aurait pu aimer… Mais il est fou, oui, sûrement… Sinon, comment expliquer ses agissements ?

La main se lève et Treize ferme les yeux. Il va certainement le tuer sans pitié…

Le regard de Treize se rouvre en sentant la douce main effleurer sa joue, le visage de Wufei si près du sien… Si tentant… Si… Séduisant… Sa bouche… Ses yeux…

« - Tu es si beau, Treize… »

Le souffle chaud et sensuel au creux de son oreille le fait frémir. Il voit encore le désir valser dans l'onyx des yeux de Wufei, une danse lente, enivrante, envoûtante… Comme un sortilège irrésistible… Personne ne l'a jamais désiré avec autant de force, autant de passion.

Treize frissonne. La langue se pose, frôle doucement ses lèvres, en suit délicatement le contour. Il a soudain envie de s'abandonner, d'embrasser les lèvres sauvages, caresser le corps gracieux, le visage de celui qui le retient prisonnier depuis si longtemps…

Mais déjà Wufei a disparu, le laissant seul avec ses désirs, ses rêves…Son envie de partir qui s'émiette… Envolée la liberté pour des chaînes plus solides, des chaînes incassables… Eternelles…

_Je t'aimerai malgré la haine,_

_Malgré le monde qui nous enchaîne,_

_Jusqu'aux terres de feu,_

_Au milieu des flammes et des larmes qui reviennent._

_Je t'aimerai malgré la haine,_

_Dans la douleur des temps qui viennent,_

_Jusqu'à me faire mal,_

_Je dirai aux dieux, aux étoiles_

_Comme je t'aime._

Le milieu de la nuit…

Rompant les habitudes, Wufei vient le voir, le prévenir qu'il va devoir s'absenter quelques temps, qu'il ne sait pas encore quand il reviendrait… Une vague mission contre un ennemi indéfini… Wufei ne lui donne pas de détail précis…

Si la tristesse envahit son cœur, Treize ne dit rien. Il ne peut pas retenir Wufei. Le Chinois est libre comme le vent. Le retenir, l'enchaîner, l'enfermer le tuerait sûrement. Wufei a besoin du parfum de la liberté, la sensation de vivre… Il est comme une brise matinale, léger et puissant…

Treize ne demande même pas d'explication, il reste silencieux… Il aime le silence que Wufei brise par sa seule présence. Mais là… Etrangement… Quelque chose le rend nostalgique. Il pense que durant plusieurs jours, il ne va plus voir Wufei… Sa seule compagnie, son seul compagnon…

A cet instant, peu lui importe le fait que Wufei soit son geôlier, que ce soit lui qui le retient prisonnier dans un lieu inconnu… Treize aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. Mais le regard du Chinois est impénétrable, comme toujours. Il partira, sans une hésitation, sans même un regard derrière lui…

Et lui, pauvre général oublié, disparu sur un champ de bataille, peu importe qu'il soit enfermé puisqu'il est déjà mort.

Pourtant Wufei a pensé à lui. Il lui apporte des vivres, de quoi se nourrir pendant son absence. Treize a doucement souri à ce geste. Que d'attention pour un mort !

Wufei n'ajoute rien et s'en va lentement.

Treize le rejoint, le rattrape par la main… se penche pour lui voler un chaste baiser. Ne plus penser. Lui chuchoter quelques mots avant de regretter.

« - Soit prudent. »

Un léger silence…

Le temps d'un battement de cœur…

« - Je t'attendrai. »

Wufei ne répond pas tout de suite. Il ne pensait pas que Treize cèderait un jour. Il ne voulait pas y croire, ne pas avoir d'espoir pour ne pas être déçu.

Mais maintenant…

« - Je reviendrai, déclare-t-il sûr de lui. »

La porte se referme, les séparant à nouveau…

Mais la lueur allumée dans le cœur de Treize commence à s'éveiller… Elle grandit lentement…

_A l'heure où les loups sommeillent,_

_Quand plus personne ne surveille,_

_Je te prendrai contre moi,_

_Tu verras._

Nuit après nuit…

Jour après jour…

Le temps qui passe…

La douleur, l'incertitude, la peur…

L'inquiétude pour son amant…

Est-ce déjà son amant ?

Il l'ignore, mais guette son retour.

A mesure que l'attente se fait oppressante, l'angoisse remplit son cœur. Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Wufei est fort, mais c'est encore un enfant…

Treize a soudain envie de le serrer contre lui, le protéger, le bercer tendrement… Peu lui importe qu'il soit prisonnier, peu importe qu'il soit mort… La seule chose qui compte est le retour de ce jeune homme qu'il espère comme un amant. Plus rien d'autre ne compte…

_Je t'aimerai malgré la haine, malgré le monde qui nous enchaîne,_

_Jusqu'aux terres de feu, au milieu des flammes et des larmes qui reviennent._

_Je t'aimerai malgré la haine, dans la douleur des temps qui viennent,_

_Jusqu'à me faire mal, je dirai aux dieux, aux étoiles_

_Comme je t'aime_.

Soudain, il sent qu'on l'observe. Il ouvre les yeux.

Une illusion ?…

Il n'ose y croire, ne fait pas un geste, attendant que la féline silhouette s'approche silencieusement de lui. Ses yeux de chat, noirs comme l'ébène, fixés sur lui… La langue qui lèche les lèvres, doucement, sensuellement…

Fantôme sombre au regard lumineux…

Flamme dansante de désir…

Le regard de Treize laisse entrapercevoir son soulagement. Il se lève, s'avance et prend doucement le revenant dans ses bras. Il le guide jusqu'à la table prévue pour deux personnes, allume des chandelles et court à la cuisine. Le cœur si léger qu'il semble danser, virevoltant dans cet appartement qui sera sa dernière demeure.

Comme par magie, depuis qu'il est entré, tout semble s'illuminer, aussi bien dans le cœur de Treize que dans son esprit.

Vivant, près de lui, il est vivant…

Sans lui… Il était mort…

Pendant que le dîner cuit lentement, Treize retourne dans le salon.

Wufei est toujours là, assis au même endroit…

L'homme s'approche doucement de son geôlier, s'agenouille près de lui et pose sa tête sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant tendrement.

Wufei le regarde en silence, sans un mot. Contemplant cet homme qui s'offre enfin à lui, une petite lueur de plaisir traverse son fier regard noir.

Lorsque Treize ne peut pas le voir, il ébauche un léger sourire satisfait.

Enfin…

Treize est vaincu.

_Je t'aimerai malgré la haine, malgré le monde qui nous enchaîne,_

_Jusqu'aux terres de feu, au milieu des flammes et des larmes qui reviennent._

_Je t'aimerai malgré la haine, dans la douleur des temps qui viennent,_

_Jusqu'à me faire mal, je dirai aux dieux, aux étoiles_

_Comme je t'aime_.

Fin

Ecrit le 10 novembre 2002

* * *

1 On pourrait situer cette fic après la fin de la série et avant Endless Waltz… 


End file.
